Rose In The Distance
by Avalonic
Summary: Serena and Darien's childhood to adulthood where Serena becomes Sailor Moon
1. Love At First Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this....you know the usual routine, you don't own anything yet you don't want to be sued either...anyhow..start reading ;)  
  
Note: Songs next to the Chapter Title is just music that....inspired me..or else I just thought it sounded good to blend with the chapter so everyone knows.  
  
Prologue - (Kylie Minogue - Love At First Sight)  
  
In the dense city of Kyoto, Japan lived many families. Fate controls everything and shouldn't be tampered with, as it should be. And the story revolves around mainly two families. One family, the Shields, had a young child named Darien. The other family was Tsukino. They had two children, Sammy and Serena. (AN: What a surprise, huh?) Both families were very close although they didn't live near each other. Serena had 4 best friends, Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye *sorta*. Darien had one which he'd confide anything to, Andrew. (AN: I'm not very Sailor Moon educated so I'm not sure how each of them got added into the storyline, hence, I'm adding them all in now to avoid that troublesome...trouble) Serena and her friends were around 8-9 while Darien and Andrew were 12-13. Although Darien's parents were close with Serena's parents, neither two children have ever met. Eventually, during the Spring time, the parents started to meet at the park to have their recreational card games, etc. so they brought their kids along with one friend each, just to avoid awkwardness. Serena had Mina, Darien obviously had Andrew.   
  
  
Mrs. Shields: Hi, this is Darien. And this is his best friend Andrew.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino: That's wonderful, this is Serena, and her friend Mina. Sammy, our son, wanted to go somewhere with his friend so he couldn't make it.  
  
Mr. Tsukino: Isn't that always the way kids are though? *laughing*  
  
Darien to Serena: Hi.  
  
Mina to Andrew: Hi, there!  
  
Andrew to all: Want to go play?  
  
Darien: Sure, lets go.  
  
  
Both guys ran ahead while Serena and Mina followed behind.  
  
  
Serena to Mina: He's cute, isn't he? (AN: Too young to think of things like this? I dunno, suggestions?)  
  
Mina: The blond guy, definately!  
  
Serena: ...uh..yeah him too...  
  
  
When they caught up to the guys, they were getting ready to play on the swings. Four kids, yet only three swings available. Andrew and Mina hopped on one each, leaving only one. Darien wanted to let Serena play on the swing, but wasn't sure how to say it so he just stood there. Serena didn't know how to get herself going without falling off, which isn't really going anywhere so she didn't want to take the swing either. So both of them were just standing there.  
  
  
Andrew and Mina together: Are you two going to play or just stand there?  
  
Darien: Take it easy, I'm just thinking if I want to swing or not.  
  
Serena remained silent.  
  
Mina: Serena doesn't know how to swing, so there you go.  
  
Serena: Mina, that's not true, I just have a hard time getting started, that's all!  
  
Mina shrugs.  
  
Darien to Serena: Want to get on and I push you?  
  
Serena to Darien: Would you? You don't have to.  
  
Darien: Sure, hop on.  
  
Andrew thinking: They look nice together  
  
  
So Serena got on the swing, and Darien started pushing her. After a while, they got tired of it, well, Andrew and Mina got tired of it. Soon they were trying to think of something else to do. Mina suggested to have a wedding, that way everyone could do something, "unlike the swing incident".  
  
  
Darien thinking: I was having fun with the swing.  
  
Serena thinking: It was nice to have him push me. He's gentle.  
  
Andrew: Ok, I'll be the guy who gives the speech.  
  
Mina: And I want to be the flower girl. Which only leaves the wife and husband. *Looking at Serena*  
  
Andrew: Yeah, but it'll be easy enough. *Grinning at Darien*  
  
Serena and Darien at the same time: Ohhh no, you're not getting me into this!  
  
Mina: C'mon it's only a game.  
  
Serena and Darien *Sweatdrop* and sighs, knowing there was no way out of this: Alright.  
  
  
Soon they were their "vows" until Andrew said something that was simply forgotten.  
  
  
Andrew: You may now kiss the bride.  
  
Serena and Darien: What?! You two never said anything about kissing! You're lying!  
  
Andrew: Darien, c'mon, this really happens, I saw it at my cousin's wedding last month.   
  
Darien: No way!  
  
Mina: Why do you two have to be so difficult, it's only a game.  
  
Serena: Why don't you two kiss for us then, since it's only a game?  
  
Mina: Uh...well because I'm the flower girl!  
  
Darien: Why don't we just play team hide and seek? One team hides, one team looks?  
  
Mina: Fine, if that's what you want, just mess up the game then.  
  
Andrew to himself: The way he looked the whole time, I would've sworn that he wanted to kiss her...  
  
Mina: My partner is Andrew then!  
  
Andrew and Serena *sweatdrop*  
  
Darien: ...umm..ok then, start counting to 30. *grabbed Serena's hand and whispered* C'mon, I know the perfect spot!  
  
  
Andrew and Mina started counting, and Darien and Serena ran hand-in-hand with each other to Darien's "perfect spot". Darien and Serena got to a place where no one was, and hid in a confined area. They were close to each other when they looked within each other's eyes. Slowly, without the other knowing it, they're faces met and they started kissing. Andrew, knowing Darien for a long time, knew exactly where to find him but suggested to Mina to split up and they went their separate directions. Soon, Andrew reached the area where Darien and Serena were "hiding".  
  
Andrew: Ha, Darien you're so --  
  
He froze when he saw Darien and Serena in a mouth lock.  
  
Andrew to himself: And they didn't want to kiss? Yeah, right..  
  
  
--End of Intro.  
  
  
Ok, overall how is it? The last idea with the wedding wasn't mine, I read it somewhere, I don't even know if it was Sailor Moon or something different all together. For that I thank whoever it was. But if you think about it, there's so many stories out there, there's no way each and everyone of the stories are going to be originally original.....but I liked that idea to get them started so there you go...  
  
Chapter 1 To be Out Soon  
  
--Avalonic aka IceBlade *I haven't decided which one to use...but I'm a guy and I have an excuse for being so indecisive.....which prolly leads into everyone's next question, why's a guy writing this........I'll answer it in Chapter 1* 


	2. Fate Can Be So Cruel

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this....you know the usual routine, you don't own anything yet you don't want to be sued either...anyhow..start reading ;)  
  
Note: Songs next to the Chapter Title is just music that....inspired me..or else I just thought it sounded good to blend with the chapter so everyone knows.  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Fate Can Be So Cruel  
(Final Fantasy Unlimited - Touching Heart)  
  
After that momentus occasion, Serena and Darien grew closer together. They didn't have another kiss or anything, but when they were together and called for one, they'd both be there. Neither of them forgot, but neither spoke of it.  
  
The first winter since meeting Serena came, it was Christmas Eve. Darien and his parents were on their way to the Tsukino's. Darien looked forward for the winter recess for quite some time. Not only to be with Serena, since he was almost always with her, but because he and his mother picked out a present for Serena. It was a pink bunny with a moon crest on it. (AN: I have to start getting the SM intergrated somehow)   
  
Meanwhile, at the Tsukino's home, things were a bit...busy. (AN: You know those last minute changes that you see right before guests arrive) Mrs. Tsukino was finishing dinner preparations when Serena came up.  
  
Serena: Mama, what's this? *holding up a green fern*  
  
Mrs. Tsukino: Oh, we almost forgot this, good job hunny. *taking the fern* This is a mistletoe. *Seeing that it didn't phase Serena, she continued as she hung it up* When you stand underneath it with someone you love, you kiss them.  
(AN: A mistletoe is a fern, right? If it's not, plz tell me so I can make corrections)  
  
Serena: Ohh, okay. *hugged and kissed her mother* I love you, Mama!  
  
Mrs. Tsukino: I love you, too. *kissed Serena back, then added smiling* Maybe you'll get one from Darien too.  
  
Serena: Oh, Mama. *blushing*  
  
  
Darien held the present as though it was keeping him alive. It was beginning to snow.  
  
Mrs. Chibi: Look, dear, it's beginning to snow.  
  
Darien: Oh, it's nice. *Looking out the window somewhat memorized, then hugged his mother from around the seat*  
  
Mrs. Chibi: *patted his hands* We love you, Darien, but please sit back down now.  
  
Darien: Ok, I love yo--  
  
  
Just as he was saying that, a deer jumped out in front of the car. Mr. Chibi, who was driving, swirved to get out of the way but when he did, he ran into a patch of ice. The car started spinning out of control! Mrs. Chibi shrieked as the car fell off the road and tumbled down the hill hitting a tree which stopped the car. Before Mr. Chibi lost conscienceness, he turned the key to the engine off.  
  
Serena was looking out the window of her room waiting for a car to pull up when she felt a chilling feeling suddenly, and gasped softly, "Darien?"  
  
  
  
(AN: I guess it's a bit short, but this would be the best place to take a break and move on to the next chapter which I'm already working on and should have done soon. I have work all day tomorrow but hopefully I'll finish it and post it tomorrow night.)  
  
(Another AN: Sorry, but Darien has to face this, this is his destiny.)  
  
--Avalonic aka IceBlade *Still haven't decided...as I said in the Prologue, I'm a guy, 19 since this last Oct. 31.. I really dunno what to say, I just like jap. anime I suppose. I also like romanic love stories, probably because I have no love life =/ Anyhow, if I keep going, this is going to sound like a classifies ad, which it should be..any other questions just e-mail me and I'll respond. 


	3. The Bed Was Made

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this....you know the usual routine, you don't own anything yet you don't want to be sued either...anyhow..start reading ;)  
  
Note: Songs next to the Chapter Title is just music that....inspired me..or else I just thought it sounded good to blend with the chapter so everyone knows.  
  
(AN: Last chapter at the end, about the "classified ad", I meant to type, "which it should NOT be", sorry for any confusion)  
  
(AQ: Are there any deers in Japan? I know New Jersey's full of them, but I couldn't think of an animal that'd just jump out like that in the middle of winter.)  
  
Chapter 2 - The Bed Was Made  
(Kingdom Hearts - Kairi II)  
  
  
  
It was two days since the accident. Darien was unconscience since then. Serena and her parents visited him the first they, and they had just left on the 2nd. The nurse came in to check up on him when he awoken. After checking his vitals, she went on to ask him a few questions. His name, his friends, memories, his parents.  
  
Darien: My name, I think it had a 'D' in it. I remember my best friend, he's Andrew. I don't know why I remember a girl named Serena. I don't remember my parents too well.  
  
Nurse: *Covered her mouth gasping* Your name is Darien Chibi. Your parents....they died in a car accident, you were with them. There was a girl with her parents here today, but I don't know their names at the moment. The hospital has no record of anyone to care for you, unless you know of any? *Asking hopefully, knowing full well that he wouldn't. Darien just shook his head.* Well rest up, you've been through a lot.  
  
The nurse left him while thinking how awful it would be to have him go and lose both his parents, to be leaving, and only have fragments of his memory still intact. Also, she realized that if his father hadn't turned the engine off, the car could have quite possibly blown up, killing all three of them. Darien laid down feeling as though he lost something. He didn't know what exactly, but he knew it was important.  
  
Serena, on the trip back home, just stared out the window of the car. Her mother just sighed. What could she say? Her daughter never said a word for two days. How could any of this have happened?  
  
Serena thinking: Darien, please wake up. I don't want to be without you.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino: Serena, dear? I'm sure he'll be okay, he's just resting. *Then looked over at her husband with begging eyes for help* Kenji, can you say something?  
  
Kenji: What can I say, Ikuko? Serena, he'll be okay, he's tough.  
  
What could anyone say? Serena just sighed. Just as suddenly as two days before, Serena felt a spark. Could it be, he's awake? I'll find out tomorrow when we go back.  
  
The next day came, but Kenji had to work, he promised to go the next day. So Serena just had to wait until then. Mina, Lita, Amy, and Raye came over on Ikuko's request in hopes to cheer Serena up.  
  
  
Mina: Serena, cheer up, huh?  
  
Lita: Want a cookie? *She brought some that she made from home. Serena took one*  
  
Serena: Mmm, this is really good, Lita *then took another one*  
  
Raye: All this over a boy?  
  
Amy: I read that girls may find love at an earlier age than boys would, so maybe this is more than just depression about a friend. By the way, do you think we should slow her down a little? *looking at Serena eating one cookie after another*  
  
Lita: Hey, Serena, I know they're good and all, but don't eat so fast, you'll get sick.  
  
Raye: Worse yet, get fat!  
  
  
At that moment, Serena's mother came in with some chocolate ice cream. Serena jumped up and thanked her mother. Ikuko was somewhat stunned, but relieved to hear her daughter speak again. (AN: This hence started her "eating junk food disorder" hehe..yeah right...moving right along...)  
  
The next day, Serena and her parents went back to the hospital as her father had promised. Serena ran to the room where she froze. Her parents caught up to her to see what made her freeze as she did. Then they saw it all. The bed was made, and empty.  
  
  
(AN: Sorry, everyone/anyone who's reading it. But I like making people yearn for more. *grins mischieviously* Just kidding, but in all honesty now, I've already started and almost done with Chapter 3, so no problem, right? Yeah okay..)  
  
--Avalonic aka IceBlade - I already have my plans for what I intend on having them do, but if anyone have any deep objections over it, I may change it. Does anyone want Serena and Darien to have their bumpy relationship to start? or just go straight to where they left off? 


	4. Incredible Developments With A Flash Fro...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this....you know the usual routine, you don't own anything yet you don't want to be sued either...anyhow..start reading ;)  
  
Note: Songs next to the Chapter Title is just music that....inspired me..or else I just thought it sounded good to blend with the chapter so everyone knows.  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Incredible Developments With A Flash From The Past  
(Final Fantasy Unlimited - Kaze Appears)  
  
  
It was six years. Darien had been in twelve different "homes", having ran away from each and everyone of them. Adopted children are best obedient, they were lucky ones, yet Darien couldn't cope. He was 18 now, "ready" to be on his own. He moved to an apartment back to Kyoto. He remembered his life, with some help from Andrew, who now worked at the arcade. One thing he never forgot was his and Serena's kiss. (AN: How could you forget it?) Moving all the boxes was hard work, two boxes at most. He didn't have anything. That night, when he moved back to Kyoto, something mysterious would happen.  
  
Serena remained in Kyoto. Her and her friends remained close. Mina and Andrew got closer. Serena often went to the arcade to chat with Andrew and Mina. She was happy seeing them together. This day, on her way to talk with Andrew, as she entered the arcade, she bumped into a guy, around 18 she figured.  
  
Serena: Oh, I'm sorry.  
  
Guy: Oh, no, it was my fault. I don't know how I could have missed such a beautiful girl like you. *Serena blushed* How would you like to see a movie tonight?   
  
Serena: Uh, sure.  
  
Guy: Great, meet you here at 7PM sharp!  
  
  
He ran off leaving Serena dumbfounded. She shrugged it off and continued on her way to the counter to Andrew. Andrew greeted Serena and got her usual treat.  
  
  
Andrew: So, I see you met the new guy.  
  
Serena: Yeah, he asked me out tonight.  
  
Andrew: And, by the looks of it, you're going?  
  
Serena: Yup. I just don't know his name.  
  
Andrew: Hmm, that could be a problem. But I--  
  
  
As he was talking, a black cat with a golden moon crescent rubbed Serena's leg making her jump. Serena knelt down to pick the cat up.  
  
Serena: You have a cat?  
  
Andrew: Nope, weird to have one just appear like that.  
  
  
Serena agreeed and said goodbye and went home, completely forgetting to get the guy's name. On her way home, she bumped into the other girls. They had decided to go to Serena's vacant house. Mina, ironically, also found a cat, a white one though. (AN: Mm-hmm, real ironic) When they arrived at Serena's home, they went to her room when both cats jumped out to the floor and turned around.  
  
  
Black Cat: It's good you've found each other. Much sooner than we would have thought.  
  
White Cat: Luna, shouldn't we introduce ourselves first?  
  
Luna: Fine, fine. Serena, I am Luna, and this one here is Artemis. Destiny is upon you, and you're normal lives will never be the same again.  
  
The five girls: Whoa...they're talking... (AN: Isn't everyday you meet talking cats, right? If it is, call me or something! =P)  
  
Artemis: It is time to awaken.  
  
  
And with that, Luna and Artemis casted a spell on them which had a golden light shine over them and then to the girls. As the light dimmed, the girls were transformed.  
  
  
Luna: Serena, you are Sailor moon, you and your friends shall have to battle and lead the universe back to the silver millenium. You five must fight the ultimate evil, it has already begun, hence our arrival.  
  
Almost like a second nature, Serena and the other sailor scouts understood. By the time all the minor details were sorted, like the concept of how to transform, to keep everything a secret, it was almost 7PM. Just then, all seven of them felt a dark energy pass by.  
  
  
Sailor Moon: I guess this is it, let's go save the universe!  
  
Other Scouts: Right.  
  
  
They all, including Luna and Artemis, dashed to the park where they came face to face with their first fight. A Blood thirsty monster was ready for them. They had prepared to attack the monster while Sailor Mercury did an analysis with her mini-top. Luna and Artemis looked over Mercury's shoulder and saw the power levels of the fiend, it was high, very high, especially to be the first fight. Luna called out a warning to the scouts, and they nodded.  
  
The monster jumped at Sailor Venus, who just dodged him, rolling to where Luna and Sailor Mercury were. Sailor Jupiter and Mars went to try take advantage of the unbalanced fiend. They got a few hits in, but an energy blast sent them flying back into Mercury, Venus, Luna and Artemis. Only Sailor Moon was left. There was a rather substantial problem though, she was too stunned to move. The monster prepared to attach when a rose darted a few feet in front of him.  
  
  
Voice: Not a wise choice, fiend. *Then appeared was a masked man in a Tuxedo, cape, and cap in front of Sailor Moon.* I, the Knight Of The Moonlight, I alone shall stop you, I, Tuxedo Mask!  
  
  
The ponster grunted angrily, then disappeared. Tuxedo Mask turned around to face Sailor Moon.  
  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Are you alright?  
  
Sailor Moon: Yes, thank you.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: You have beautiful eyes, like ones of someone I've met.  
  
Sailor Moon: Oh?  
  
Tuxedo Mask: We shall meet again, Sailor Moon. For you my sweet. *kissed her hand and leapt away, but not before leaving her a red rose within her hand.*  
  
Luna a bit groggy: Hmm, is everyone alright?  
  
Sailor Moon: *was thinking how cute and brave Tuxedo Mask was, protecting her, when she suddenly snapped back to rality* Oh, no! My date! *She quicly de-transformed and dashed for the arcade*  
  
  
Darien fell into his chair in his new apartment. He was thinking of going to sleep when he glanced at the clock. It was past 7PM. He ran out the door, late for the person he was to meet, and to the arcade. When he got there, he saw the arcade dark but with two figures at the door, a girl and a guy. Disappointed, he left to go back home. Had he went there, he'd have seen Andrew and Serena talking.  
  
  
Andrew: Yeah, around seven-ish. He just dashed out suddenly.  
  
Serena: Wish I wasn't late. Do you know his name?  
  
Andrew: Yup, his name is Seiya.  
  
  
(AN: Who's Tuxedo Mask might you wonder? Was it, Seiya? Sorry to lead everyone on that Serena's date was Darien. Not everything goes as hoped.)  
  
--Avalonic aka IceBlade - Nice? It's almost four notebook pages. Chapter 4 is already on it's way, I'm just doing some little corrections first. Hope everyone liked this chapter. 


	5. A New Darien

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this....you know the usual routine, you don't own anything yet you don't want to be sued either...anyhow..start reading ;)  
  
Note: Songs next to the Chapter Title is just music that....inspired me..or else I just thought it sounded good to blend with the chapter so everyone knows.  
  
AN: "Rakusa 2002-11-22 - 8 and 12, yeah, right. That's just GROSS!!!!" Is it really that bad? ...Should I have them 14 and 10? Does anyone feel that way about it? I really didn't think about it that much to the point where it may bother anyone...  
  
AN: lindy*girl - I'd just like to thank you for reading the story and stuff :D Also, I apologize again for having Serena's date as Seiya. The rest is "undetermined" though...or is it! =P  
  
AN: pyre - Chibi isn't his last name? I know it's his japanese last name, but did I not spell it right or something?  
  
  
Chapter 4 - A New Darien  
(Amy Grant - Oh How The Years Go By)  
  
  
The whole week after the park fight, the girls trained. Between training, Serena did manage to start dating Seiya. At the end of the week, Serena came into the arcade when Andrew was talking to Darien.  
  
  
Andrew: Hey, Serena, No, Seiya today? Oh, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Darien, this is Serena, my best customer.  
  
Darien: So, you're Serena? *She hasn't changed, he thought* Name is Darien Shields. (AN: pyre, happy? hehe, I already had this planned by the way, you didn't influence me. I just said that so I don't get bombarded with comments..hehe)  
  
Serena: *My Darien? No, his name wasn't Shields. He's cute though, way cuter than Seiya.* Nope. Nice to meet you, Darien. Can I have my usual, Andrew?  
  
Darien: You're going to eat that? *Looking at the huge sundae Andrew brought*  
  
Serena: Yup, it's good, want to try some?  
  
Darien: No, it's gross. It's going to make you sick and me sick watching you.  
  
Serena: Then leave. *A bit annoyed, but she was determined to enjoy her sundae.*  
  
Darien: I'm sorry, Miss. But I was here first, so I get to do as I like, baby.  
  
Serena: *Finishing her sundaie* Fine, I'll leave. Y-you.... *She just stormed out*  
  
Andrew: Was that really necessary?  
  
Darien: Nope.  
  
Andrew: And what's with the sudden name change?  
  
Darien: As you said, she's dating Seiya. Why would she want Chibi to bother her? Besides, it's for her own good in the long run.  
  
Andrew: As I recall, "Chibi" loves her.  
  
Darien: Well, he'll just have to cope. Besides, as I said, it's for her own good. I don't want to lose her like my parents...  
  
Andrew thinking: But you didn't have to be so....  
  
  
Mina walked into the arcade. She seemed worried about something, but put up a weak smile to Andrew and kissed him.  
  
Mina: I just passed Serena on my way here. She looked bothered by something. I came by to say hi and ask if you wanted to go to the park with me. *She looked at him innocently, knowing full well that he had to come.*  
  
Darien: ...  
  
Andrew: Hmm, let's go then. Oh, this is Darien, Darien...  
  
Darien: Shields.  
  
Andrew: Yeah, can he come along?  
  
Mina: Yeah, sure, don't see why not. *He looks familiar.*  
  
  
Andrew and Mina arm-in-arm and Darien trailing behind left the arcade to the park. There they met up with LIta, who was setting up a picnic basket, Amy, whom was reading a book, Raye, just leaning under a tree. At the nearby bench, Serena and Seiya sate. Darien felt his chest squinch. He clinched his fist in hopes to get rid of the chest pains, didn't work though.   
  
Andrew whispered to Darien: I warned you.  
  
Mina: Hey, everyone, this is Mr. Shields. *Everyone looked up and said hi, except Serena.*  
  
Serena: YOU!!  
  
Darien very "innocently": Me?  
  
Serena: I didn't want to see you again, why are you here?  
  
Darien: Sorry, but I was invited. Besides that, last I checked, this is a public park, for the public.  
  
Andrew to Darien softly: Must you do this here?  
  
Darien to Andrew: I'll drop it after she's done.  
  
Amy: What's wrong, Serena?  
  
Serena: Nothing.  
  
Seiya: I could take care of him, if you like, baby.  
  
Serena: Don't call me baby. And no, I don't need you to do that....yet.  
  
  
AN: Ahh, the start of the Darien/Serena conflictual duel. Is conflictual really a word? I have a problem saying a word that doesn't exist but sounds like a real word.  
  
Side Note: Also. This duel between the two gives more of an understanding to Darien, not to mention the conflict all together. He thinks it was his fault for the accident with his parents. So he has a complex? To be put simply, yes. Go back to Chapter 1 if you didn't grasp all that.  
  
  
--Avalonic aka IceBlade - So no one gave me their opinion upon which is better, Avalonic or IceBlade. I'm working on Chapter 5 already. I'm trying to pump out at least one chapter a day, at tops, one chapter every two days. Thanks for reading the story everyone, and enjoy! 


	6. Second Chance At Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this....you know the usual routine, you don't own anything yet you don't want to be sued either...anyhow..start reading ;)  
  
Note: Songs next to the Chapter Title is just music that....inspired me..or else I just thought it sounded good to blend with the chapter so everyone knows.  
  
AN: In the beginning of Chapter 3, section 4, I had Darien using his English last name, Shields. That was entirely intentional, as later explained, he didn't want Serena to know it was him. And the Chibi part, that was a complete mistake which I'll correct soon. (Thanks lindy*girl for informing me of that)  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Second Chance At Love  
(Sailor Moon - Someone To Love)  
  
  
Some things changed while others remain the same. No attacks since the park incident. Darien remained on Serena's nerves. It wasn't like he was trying to boost his own ego, it wasn't like that at all. It was the only way he could think of to talk to her, without bothering her relationship and not starting one with her as well. He felt cruelity was the only way to keep her close to him, while at the same time, far enough away to be safe. Serena, on the other hand, she wanted to have him killed at times. Other times, she was willing to do it herself. How could he be named Darien? It was as though he was tainting the saintity of the name.  
  
Darien often went to the arcade. Considering his best friend worked there and there were batting cages. As he entered this day, he bumped into Serena, having to catch her. She felt so light in his arms, but the fact that she was in his arms...wonderful.  
  
Darien: Try not making this a regular habit, Seiya may think there is something between us going on. *Then reluctantly forced himself to let her go and continued on his way to the batting cages.*  
  
Serena: Then don't walk into me. *She watched him starting to hit. Andrew got her usual snack and she got ready to eat it. As she sat there, she thought, 'He's so gentle, I almost didn't want him to let me go.' She was brought back to reality by Andrew.*  
  
Andrew: Don't over do the curse on him. *laughing*  
  
Serena looking at Andrew: Huh, no, I wasn't doing that to him. I was just thinking...  
  
Andrew: Oh? Usually nothing gets between you and my sundae, this must have been very important.  
  
Serena: Oh, stop. Nothing got in the way.  
  
Andrew: I see. So you're just saving the melted ice cream for later?  
  
Serena looked at her sundae: Don't start. *finishing her "soup" off, she was getting ready to leave when she bumped into Darien, yet again. She hadn't noticed that he stopped.*  
  
Darien: Do you like touching me?  
  
Serena: Get real.  
  
Andrew thinking: Here they go again...  
  
  
Serena was about to continue her aggression when an explosion was heard outside. She knew it was time to see if her training would come through for her. She made up an excuse and ran out leaving Darien standing there. Darien left right after thinking, 'That was too close, I almost kissed her when I caught her.'  
  
As Serena ran to the source of the explosion, she ducked in an alley shortly to transform. When she arrived to the scene, she met up with the other four scouts who were already there.  
  
Venus: Nice to see you.  
  
Moon: I had to deal with a bumpy ride.  
  
Mercury just finishing her analysis: I-it's the same monster from the park.  
  
Jupiter: I guess we're going to have to show him that we're a lot better than before then, won't we?  
  
Mars: Right! Let's do it!  
  
  
Like before, the monster was well prepared to get into a battle with the fight. He picked up a car and hurled it at Mars. She dove out of the way and shot a fireball at him. It had no affect upon him, not because he's that strong, it was only that he had gotten another car to get between the fireball. This time, he took the car, now on fire, and threw it in the direction of Mercury. Mercury used a bubbly attack to push the car out of the way and focused the bubbles into a flow of water which hit the monster. Just as she cut the water supply off, Jupiter sent a lightning charge, sending shockwaves through him. Weakened, he stepped back, and shot four beams of energy. Mercury was hit and stunned, Venus dove behind a car, but the beam hit the car causing an explosion which pushed her against the wall and knocked the wind out of her. Mars managed to avoid the beam and send a firewave at it, but it cut through and hit her too. Jupiter had gotten rid of her pest and joined up with Moon again.   
  
Moon: He's going to make this tough, isn't he?  
  
Jupiter: Seems like it.  
  
  
The monster flung himself at the two girls, but they jumped out of the way. He prepared to charge up for an energy attack. Sailor Moon was still getting up when he released the attack. Tuxedo Mask grabbed Sailor Moon and brought her out of danger, and got a rose out ready to attack.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Once again fiend, you fail to realize that you can never win, nor shall I allow you to harm the one whom has stolen my heart. For you face, once again, the Knight Of The Moonlight, I, Tuxedo Mask! *and with that said, he sent his dart rose at the monster*  
  
The rose embedded itself deep into his arm and he let out an agonizing cry. It definately didn't sound human. Keeping his arm around Sailor Moon and pulled her closer, with his other hand, reached for his cane prepared to swing and duel the monster. But it wasn't necessary because Sailor Jupiter kicked the wounded monster, making him fall back. The monster growled at the three of them and once again, disappeared from them. Tuxedo Mask dropped his cane and winced at the burn he got on his arm, probably from the energy blast.  
  
  
Sailor Jupiter turned around and faced the other two: You two look like you'd make a cute couple, but who are you?  
  
Tuxedo Mask: I am the protector and knight of the moonlight, as I've said before. I am here to protect Sailor Moon, as you are, except I don't have a squadron to back me up, only this. *He pulled out a rose, and placed it in the hand of Sailor Moon.* You have my rose within your grasp, my heart within your reach. Fear not upon these fiends, for you shall triumph over them once you've gained your full and true powers.  
  
Sailor Moon: Thank you, once again. *then leaned up to kiss him.*  
  
  
Tuxedo Mask returned her kiss, but then suddenly broke it and leapt away.  
  
  
Tuxedo Mask as he left: Call my name, and I'll be there. I believe in you, Sailor Moon, you shall triumph!   
  
Sailor Jupiter looked at Sailor Moon: Should you be doing that?  
  
Sailor Moon: Hmmmm...*obviously still on cloud nine.*  
  
Jupiter: Kissing him while you're dating someone else, I think his name is Seiya?  
  
Moon snapping back to reality: Huh, uhh...well....i-it's not like it's going to be a regular thing, it's only the second time.  
  
Jupiter: Second? I've never seen him before.  
  
Moon: Second? I mean first!  
  
Jupiter: Is that where you got that rose from, at the park, from him?  
  
Moon ducked her head down: Y-yes.  
  
Jupiter put her arm around her: Hey, no long faces. I think he's a lot better looking than Seiya, and his mask makes him mysteriously sexy. If I were in your place, I don't think I would have stopped at just the kiss.  
  
Moon smiled: So what's wrong with Seiya?  
  
Jupiter sighed: Knew I said the wrong words. Nothing's wrong with him.  
  
  
AN: So who is this Tuxedo Mask? No one knows? Well, no one should know, there was no indication of it. You can think what you want, but is it going to be right? I could have changed the characters around a bit. Only one minor problem awaits, do I want Kenji to hate Darien, or not? Minor details to be sorted out later though. Hope the battle was entertaining enough while at the same time, quick enough.   
  
--Avalonic aka IceBlade - Is the battle too drawn out? Probably is, if he keeps running away, he's going to start looking like he's stronger than the five of them. I don't know though, any suggestions from anyone? I'm going to be starting on Chapter 6 now. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, until next time! @--- *Ha, a rose..* 


	7. Anger, Deceit, And Suspicion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this....you know the usual routine, you don't own anything yet you don't want to be sued either...anyhow..start reading ;)  
  
Note: Songs next to the Chapter Title is just music that....inspired me..or else I just thought it sounded good to blend with the chapter so everyone knows.  
  
AN: I think I only like 'lindy*girl' lol... kids are so critical these days =P Just kidding, I'm glad people are giving me suggestions. That way the next story I may, should I make one, it'll be that much better.  
  
To lindy*girl: I'm not really a stinker, I'm just making sure you'll come back =P hehe. And as for Kenji hating Darien, I was thinking about it and I decided to have him not hate him. I think I'll put some more hints in about his identity.  
  
  
Chapter 6 - Anger, Deceit, and Suspicion  
(Savage Garden - Break Me, Shake Me)  
  
  
The next day, Darien was at the arcade talking to Andrew. They had been talking about the previous monster attack and how the mysterious Sailor Moon and Sailor Scouts had saved the day, with some help from an "unknown" masked man. Then Andrew asked Darien if he had wanted to go to his party which he was having. As they were talking, Seiya had walked into the arcade with someone with him.  
  
Darien: That's not Serena.  
  
Andrew: No, you're right. That slimeball is cheating on her?  
  
  
They watched Seiya and his female companion go into the one-minute photo booth. Darien got up and went along side the booth. Having run away from so many foster homes, he developed a keen sense of prowling. He glaced at some of the photos that had finished being taken. He saw red when he saw the pictures having Seiya and the other girl in a lip-lock. Did Serena and Seiya break up and he just didn't find out about it? He returned to Andrew, very bothered and very angry. Andrew just frowned, not saying anything. Mina and Lita walked in smiling but stopped when they noticed Andrew and Darien's facial expressions. As they approached closer, Darien abruptly got up and went to the cages. When he got started, he was missing a lot of them, gritting his teeth together at every swing.  
  
Mina: What's wrong? Darien okay?  
  
Lita noticing how many he was missing: Isn't he suppose to be hitting the balls?  
  
Andrew: He said today that he pulled a muscle yesterday. He's got a bandage or something on it, just can't see it under his shirt. But I think what got to him was that *pointing at the photo booth*.  
  
Lita thinking: His arm? Tuxedo Mask was hurt in the arm...  
  
Mina: Why, what's wrong with it?  
  
Andrew: Not it, it's what's inside.  
  
  
As he said that, Seiya had exited the booth, then the girl. Mina and Lita gasped. As he came out, one hand holding the girl's hand, he pulled out a red rose with the other, seemingly out of nowhere. After he came out, Darien growled softly and started making contact with the balls. Not just contact, he was swinging to kill. The sound of the ball cracking off the bat could be heard throughout the arcade. Darien kept doing that for a little while longer after they had left, then dropped the bat and to his knees, holding his arm. He struggled to get back up, then went back to the counter.  
  
Darien: Hi Mina, Hi Lita.  
  
Lita: Your arm okay? When you're home, you don't ja-- *a swift elbow from Mina stopped her*  
  
Mina: I can't believe he'd do something so low.  
  
Darien: ...  
  
The four continued talking, debating whether they should tell Serena. Darien and Lita thought she deserved to know, Mina couldn't decide, and Andrew had "no opinion". They all stopped when Serena came in. Darien sighed then went back to the batting cages. Like before, he kept missing. Serena asked for her usual, then Lita and Mina decided to tell her after all. Mina started with some difficulty, then Lita took over.  
  
Lita: We saw Seiya, just now, with another girl.  
  
Serena: What? No.... you're lying. Mina say she's lying...  
  
  
Mina just looked down shaking her head. Then a clang was heard. Darien had thrown the bat against the side of the cage. He returned holding his arm. Serena was crying into Mina, and she knew Darien was going to say something, some type of insult. Darien paused next to Serena.  
  
Darien: I'm sorry, Serena, sorry for everything. *Then he left. Serena stopped crying after hearing that. She looked up to watch him leave.*  
  
Andrew: Cheer up, Serena. I'm going to be having a party this weekend, and you're all invited.  
  
  
Hearing about a party, Serena cheered up a little. She started eating her sundae and just thought about how Darien didn't insult her.  
  
  
AN to Jackie (moonsenshi4eva@yahoo.com): Drop Curtain. hehe... =P   
  
AN: There's going to be a party, is there going to a fight soon? Is Darien Tuxedo Mask? But Seiya pulled out a rose! What's going on here? Who's who! =P Find out next time, maybe...   
  
--IceBlade aka Avalonic - I think I'm going to be using IceBlade, I really don't know, but IceBlade sounds interesting for now..hope everyone likes this chapter, Chapter 7 will be out soon, party time!! =D 


	8. The Party Has A Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this....you know the usual routine, you don't own anything yet you don't want to be sued either...anyhow..start reading ;)  
  
Note: Songs next to the Chapter Title is just music that....inspired me..or else I just thought it sounded good to blend with the chapter so everyone knows.  
  
AN: I don't like Seiya dating Serena either, honestly, but it's not the last of him.  
  
Chapter 7 - The Party Has A Secret  
(Kingdom Hearts - Simple And Clean)  
  
  
Everyone was at the party. Serena, Lita, Mina, Amy, Raye, Darien, and other people who hold no relevance to the storyline. Serena had broken up with Seiya (AN: Yay!). Darien hadn't spoken much to Serena since the incident. He only watched her. At the party, he was at a table with a shot glass and big bottle of alcohol which had be originally full, was now half empty, or half full. It was obvious that Darien was wasted. Mina, Lita, and Amy walked over to Darien to check up on him, on special request from Andrew.  
  
Amy: He looks awful.  
  
Lita: He looks drunk.  
  
Mina: He is drunk.  
  
Darien: He can still hear all of you. *smiling sarcastically and downing another shot*  
  
Amy: Darien, why are you doing this to yourself? *Darien pointed towards Serena*  
  
Lita yelled at him: Darien Shields, don't you dare get any ideas, you're drunk, and I won't allow you do such things!  
  
Darien calmly: Please don't call me that, that's not my name. And I'm drunk, not deaf.  
  
Mina: What is your name then?  
  
Darien: Darien Chiba.  
  
Amy: Chiba, as in the same family that had that horrible car accident years ago?  
  
Darien nodded and swallowed yet another shot: I was with them, on my way to Serena's house.  
  
  
Lita grabbed the bottle from Darien before he could get a refill for his glass, all while Mina was just thinking. Amy was speechless.  
  
  
Mina: Why did you change your name?  
  
Darien: I didn't, Shields is a loose interpretation for Chiba, protector. (AN: Is this true? I only read this from somewhere.)  
  
Lita: Why did you translate it then?  
  
  
Darien explained to the three of them about him being gone for six years and Serena dating Seiya and all his reasons for not wanting to 'bother' her. He was afraid if he and Serena got too close, the same thing would happen with his parents, to her. He stopped talking when Serena starting approaching them.  
  
Serena: What are you four up to?  
  
Amy, Lita, and Mina: Nothing, just talking.  
  
Darien: Getting drunk.  
  
Serena: Mr. Shields, you shouldn't be drunk at your best friend's party.  
  
Darien got up: Don't call me that.  
  
  
Just then, the door blasted open with Seiya at the doorway. Seiya went straight towards Serena.  
  
Serena: I don't want to talk to you, Seiya. So leave me alone.  
  
Seiya: Come on, baby, you don't mean that! *grabbing her wrist and pulling her out the door*  
  
Serena: Ow! Let go!  
  
Darien: She told you to let go!  
  
Seiya: Shut up and stay out of this, drunk! *With his other hand, he punched Darien making him fall*  
  
Darien got back up and grabbed Seiya's arm telling him louder to let Serena go.   
  
  
Seiya: Is this who you dumped me for? A drunken moron?  
  
Darien punched Seiya and tackled him into his own apartment, across from Andrew's. Serena, Mina, Andrew, and Lita followed them. Seiya kicked Darien off of him sending Darien backwards, but regained his balance lunging at Seiya, not noticing his wallet had slid open to Serena's feet. She picked it up and was about to look inside she was startled by Darien getting thrown into his lamp, shattering it. The fight went on for a bit longer until Seiya gave up storming out. Darien stook there for a moment, breathing heavily. Serena just looked at Darien.  
  
Serena: Darien...you had no right to do that. *then left, unconsciencely still holding his wallet still*  
  
Darien barely audible: Please, don't go.  
  
She kept going, and he let out a sigh, then collasped.  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well that's it. Darien flipped out on Seiya. Lita, Mina, and Amy knows Darien's true identity and more questions have probably been made. Well, I hope this chapter helped make people a little less stressed due to the suspense. :)  
  
  
--IceBlade - Originally, I was thinking of letting Serena know earlier, but decided not to. She'll find out soon enough though. I'll let you all know that. So lindy*girl, come down off the wall now =P hehe..hope you all enjoyed it, until next time! 


	9. True Identities Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this....you know the usual routine, you don't own anything yet you don't want to be sued either...anyhow..start reading ;)  
  
Note: Songs next to the Chapter Title is just music that....inspired me..or else I just thought it sounded good to blend with the chapter so everyone knows.  
  
AN: A lot more people than I had originally expected likes the story. I'm so happy *sheds a tear* =P ....now with that sentimental comment out of the way, back to the story.  
  
AN: Oh, by the way, I do NOT promote any alcoholic drinking or drug taking of whatsoever that is not medical related. Please don't think that I encourage any such behavior.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 - True Identities Revealed  
(Sailor Moon - Rainy Day Man)  
  
  
The next morning, Darien finally came around. Mina had stayed over Andrew's, and Lita watched over Darien and helped clean his apartment up a bit. The fight between Darien and Seiya was pretty physical. The entire apartment look like it just got out of the tumble dry mode of a dryer. Darien holding the wall for support walked. He felt like throwing up, he couldn't remember exactly what happen, but when he saw Lita cleaning up his living room, he started remembering. Lita stopped to check his temperature. He seemed fine.  
  
Lita: How are you feeling?  
  
Darien: Like I'm going to die. You really don't have to clean up here, I'll take care of it. *then he tried picking something up and his arm cried out in pain, and he dropped it instantly*  
  
Lita: Don't worry about it, take it easy. Even though Serena wouldn't say it, I think she was glad you helped her yesterday. You do remember yesterday, don't you?  
  
Darien: Who could forget? *smiling weakly* She seemed pretty upset though.  
  
Lita: I was surprise to see you maintain such a clear focus considering how much you drank before he arrived. I mean, you weren't exactly nimble, but you held your own pretty good all things considered, your arm, half a bottle of alcohol. What made you do it?  
  
Darien: Impulse. He shouldn't have ever hurt Serena, no one should. I shouldn't have either...  
  
Lita: If you meant all the stuff you said yesterday, she'll forgive you. Now let me check you out again. I spent most of the night bandaging your ribs up. I couldn't tell if any of them were broken or not yesterday.  
  
She checked him out and thought, 'if Serena saw this, she'd probably die' but she shook the thought from her head. After finishing, she stepped back and told him to get cleaned up and dressed, she had plans of her own that day. He did as he was told, and after a shower and clean clothes, he looked pretty good. His hangover wasn't so strong and he was able to stand on his own. As they were leaving, Mina and Andrew came out of their apartment. Mina and Lita looked at each other with a look that they had something planned. Andrew asked Darien how he was feeling and was saying that he's never going to hold a party ever again and the four of them laughed. Then Andrew kissed Mina goodbye saying he had to go to work and left.  
  
So the remaining three went to the park and stopped by the playground. There, Mina and Lita got down to business. They sat down at a bench and asked Darien the question that they had both been thinking about ever since the night before.  
  
Mina: Do you love her?  
  
Darien: Who?  
  
Lita: Serena.  
  
Mina: Yeah, who else? Do you love Serena?  
  
Darien: Yes. Do either of you want ice cream?  
  
Mina: We can get ice cream, but that doesn't get let you get away without answering more questions.  
  
  
Darien let out a sigh, and got up, and then they started going towards the arcade. Meanwhile, Serena and Amy were at Raye's. They had been discussing the fight at the party.   
  
Raye: He's a guy, he wanted to be cool and macho.  
  
Amy: He may have done it out of love.  
  
Serena: Darien Shields? Love? Ha! He couldn't love his own mother probably.  
  
Amy: That's not nice to say.  
  
Raye: But it's probably true!  
  
Amy: It's still not nice to say...  
  
Serena: Well, he's the one who had been cracking all the jokes.  
  
Raye: Yup, that's right, Seiya had it coming, and he beat up Darien pretty good too, so you got both of them in one party.   
  
Amy: What's that, Serena? *Noticing Serena had been holding something*  
  
Serena: This? It's Darien's wallet, I picked it up yesterday and was going to ask one of you to return it to him.  
  
Raye: Let me see that! *snatching the wallet from Serena* Let's see how much we can get from him for his wallet, haha. *then Opened it* What's this? He stole some guy's ID card? Who's Darien Chiba?  
  
Serena: Chiba? Give it back, let me see it!  
  
  
Serena got the wallet back and she just stared at the ID card. It had Darien Shields' photo, but it had Darien Chiba's name in it. Amy sighed. She decided to tell Serena what she had heard from Darien at the party. When she finished, Serena was just stunned. A loud explosion broke her out of the trance she was in.   
  
  
Luna ran from the other room: It's another attack!   
  
  
Serena, Raye, and Amy transformed and took off. Darien, Lita, and Mina heard the explosion as well. Lita and Mina made up an excuse saying she forgot that she had to meet Amy somewhere and had to make sure she was okay. Darien was left alone to think for a moment about what Lita and Mina had been trying to dig out of him.  
  
Sailor Moon, Mars, and Mercury had arrived to the roof of a building where the explosion had occured, and quickly joined by Sailor Venus and Jupiter.  
  
  
Sailor Moon: We're ready for you this time, fiend! I shall defend this city and the world from the likes of your evil ways! For I am Sailor Moon!  
  
Sailor Mars: Dramatizing it a bit aren't you?  
  
  
An energy blast shot from underneath the rooftop causing it to crumble causing Sailor Mercury and Mars to drop. Sailor Jupiter yelled saying not to get separated, but a beam hit her causing her to fall down into the whole of the roof along with Mars and Mercury. The three tried to get out, but was trapped by an energy field. The monster appeared, the same one that had been trying to get them the previous times was getting closer to reaching his goal. Sailor Venus and Moon dodged a few attacks when the monster charged at them, pushing Venus into the energy cage and grabbing ahold of Sailor Moon.   
  
  
Monster: Now to find your true identity!  
  
Sailor Moon: No!!  
  
  
A rose darted down into the leg of the monster and he let out a yell. Tuxedo Mask appeared before them.  
  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Do not harm her. Your future shall be obliterated should you even try!  
  
  
The monster laughed, and with a blinding flash, he casted a spell and Sailor Moon transformed back to Serena.  
  
  
Monster in a more human voice: S-S-Serena?!!  
  
Serena: Huh?! *The voice sounded familiar* S-Seiya?  
  
Seiya hissed out: So you cause me troubles even in my alternate life! I'll destroy you now!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: You will NOT do any such thing! *He pulled out his cane and swung it upward against Seiya's arm, breaking his grip on Serena.* Stand behind me, Sailor Moon, although your not transformed, you are still the guardian of the universe! *Tuxedo Mask pulled his cape from across him and Serena, and whipped it outward sending a barrage of roses at Seiya*   
  
  
Seiya growled at them and jumped off the building and disappeared. Along with him, his energy field disappeared as well. Then Tuxedo Mask turned to Serena.  
  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Don't lose hope Sailor Moon, you hold the power to stop him within your heart, you just have to awaken it.  
  
  
Serena just turned and ran away leaving Tuxedo Mask behind her as it started to rain. She ran all the way home crying. Then she stopped suddenly in front of her house. A guy was sitting on the steps of her porch, soaken wet. She ran straight into his arms when she saw who it was.   
  
Guy: I'm sorry, Serena.  
  
Serena: I'm sorry, too, Darien.  
  
  
  
AN: For the future, if I should post any new stories up and you'd like to be informed of it, please email me at either avalonic@earthlink.net or iceblade2015@earthlink.net and I'll get back to you. (lindy*girl) =P  
  
--IceBlade - How about that for answers! You found out who the monster is, Serena's true identity is revealed, but who cares? The big thing that matters is Darien and Serena are hooked up! And make one note, just because you found out who the monster is, doesn't make it that Darien is Tuxedo Mask by process of elimination. There's a lot of male characters in SM, like the unmentioned Sammy! 


	10. Parting Can Be Such Sweet Sorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this....you know the usual routine, you don't own anything yet you don't want to be sued either...anyhow..start reading ;)  
  
Note: Songs next to the Chapter Title is just music that....inspired me..or else I just thought it sounded good to blend with the chapter so everyone knows.  
  
AN: Sorry update is coming out so late, I meant to get it out sooner, but got tied up with cleaning for Turkey Day..hehe.. family coming over so I have to finish. "Priorities first" *coughSTORYcough*....yeah, anyway, here it is, I already have Chapter 10 on the way, I intend to upload it by tomorrow before anyone arrives...wish me luck! =D  
  
  
Chapter 9 - Parting Can Be Such Sweet Sorrow  
(Seal - Kissed From A Rose)  
  
  
Serena had forgiven Darien, and they had started dating to everyone's delight. Andrew always saw them together, as well as Amy, Lita, Mina, and Raye. They were inseparable. Part of the reason was that Darien feared Seiya would return and try taking his Serena away like he tried at the party. Serena reason was that she felt safe and secure finding her lost love. She found comfort in having his arm around her, and her arms around him. Andrew and Mina had decided to take a trip for the long weekend ahead. Amy, Lita, and Raye also decided to go away. Before each of them left, they told Darien and Serena to have fun, and to try taking breaks from their "activities" to eat and other essential needs. Serena had decided to stay at Darien's for the whole weekend, telling her parents she was going to be at one of the girls' houses. As their friends had predicted or "suggested", they were constantly "together" kissing. Their paradise was cut short when another attack occurred. Serena didn't want to go, but she knew she was the only one to help Tuxedo Mask, plus she had to talk to him anyway. So she made an excuse saying she forgot something at home and will be back soon. Darien had offered to go with her, but Serena said she didn't need him to and she ran off.  
  
When she arrived to where the disturbance originated, she saw Tuxedo Mask already dueling Seiya (monster form).  
  
  
Seiya: You won't always be able to stop me, you'll lower your guard, and when you do, I'll crush you, Tuxedo Mask! Along with Sailor Moon! *and with that, he disappeared*  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Sailor Moon...you're here. The fiend ran away once again.  
  
Sailor Moon: It's okay, it will give us time to talk.  
  
  
Tuxedo Mask put his arm around her when she pulled back.  
  
  
Sailor Moon: You know my true identity, yet I know you shall say nothing to reveal it. For this, I am truly grateful. But I know that your love for me can not blossom any farther. I can't allow it to go any farther when I can't reciprocate such feelings. I don't have feelings for you that way.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Perhaps you can allow me to try and persuade you? *pulled out a red rose and kissed Sailor Moon while placing the rose into hand*  
  
  
Sailor Moon broke the kiss and turned to leave. But before leaving, she paused.  
  
  
Sailor Moon: I am truly sorry, Tuxedo Mask. But I....we can not do this.   
  
  
She left, and behind her laid the red rose.  
  
  
--IceBlade - I know it's short! I just felt that I had to get this little side relationship out of the way first. But like I said earlier, chapter 10 is already on it's way, so it won't be so bad. 


	11. Rose Shattered In The Wind

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this....you know the usual routine, you don't own anything yet you don't want to be sued either...anyhow..start reading ;)  
  
Note: Songs next to the Chapter Title is just music that....inspired me..or else I just thought it sounded good to blend with the chapter so everyone knows.  
  
  
Chapter 10 - Rose Shattered In The Wind  
(Puddle Of Mud - Take It All Away)  
  
  
For rest of the weekend, Darien and Serena spent it together undisturbed. Of course Serena didn't tell Darien about her little run in with Tuxedo Mask, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she loved Darien, and Darien loved her.  
  
When everyone had returned, they all asked what had happened, and they had no verbal answer. The only answer was their smile that wouldn't go away. So they all started to get back into their routine, but during transition Raye had a bad feeling that something was coming, something unlike anything they had ever faced. To her dismay, she was right. Seiya attacked within the week.  
  
Seiya in his monster form began his assault once again, but this time with help. Sailor Moon, the four scouts, and Tuxedo Mask were the only things in his way from gaining his true objective, whatever sick intentions he may have had. And so began the battle.  
  
Sailor Mars: Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, you two go after Seiya, we'll take care of his troops!  
  
Sailor Moon: Right!  
  
Seiya: I shall make you feel true pain, Sailor Moon!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: No, you won't!  
  
Sailor Moon thinking: He couldn't be trying to get to Darien, but I can't risk that, we've got to stop him here and now. *then the two began their attack in attempts to stop Seiya.*  
  
  
The other four scouts had finished off the fiends and hurried to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask to assist them in anyway they could. When they arrived, Seiya angered that he was losing again retreated and disappeared. Tuxedo Mask drew Sailor Moon close to him as he spoke to him.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: I am sorry, Sailor Moon. We shall stop him, so don't worry. *He lowered his head and kissed her when suddenly he pushed her away*  
  
  
Tuxedo Mask was engulfed in a wave of energy that was blasted directly at him. It sent him flying against a wall. Then another attack washed over him and Sailor Moon regained her senses and saw that Seiya had reappeared and was trying to obliterate Tuxedo Mask. Without thinking, she drew upon the powers she had within her and sent a blast that sent Seiya into oblivion. Tuxedo Mask stood their against the wall for a moment and Sailor Moon ran to him. Before she got to him, he de-transformed and then collapsed.  
  
  
--IceBlade - Yup, that's it for chapter 10. It's not that long, it's like chapter 9, but if you put them together, they're just as long as my normal chapters. But Sailor Moon has seen Tuxedo Mask's true identity, next chapter, everyone will know! So I'll try to get the chapter out as soon as possible, don't hate me too much please! 


	12. The Mask Fell For All To See

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this....you know the usual routine, you don't own anything yet you don't want to be sued either...anyhow..start reading ;)  
  
Note: Songs next to the Chapter Title is just music that....inspired me..or else I just thought it sounded good to blend with the chapter so everyone knows.  
  
AN: I was told to make this more realistic. This confuses me though. Only reason is because to my knowledge, Sailor Moon is real to begin with, so why would I need to make this realistic? Like if it was possible to be Sailor Moon or anyone, I'd be Darien/Tuxedo Mask, but that doesn't make it real now does it? Anyone else have problems with the "unrealistic" features of an unrealistic story?  
  
AN: Anyhow, I hope all Americans have a happy turkey day, and hope that Canadians had a good one in October. Sorry this came out so late, I really wasn't expecting to take this long.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 - The Mask Fell For All To See  
  
  
When Tuxedo Mask collapsed, everyone gasped at the sight of who he truly was. Sailor Moon ran over to Tuxedo Mask. She started crying uncontrollably. Sailor Venus gasped at the sight of who he really was. It couldn't be, not him!  
  
  
Sailor Moon: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!  
  
Tuxedo Mask struggling to speak: Don't be sorry, I would have gladly done anything to ensure your safety, as I'm sure your friends would have as well.  
  
Sailor Moon: We've got to get him to a hospital, to the emergency room, anything!  
  
Sailor Mercury: We can't. How can we explain this? There's no way.  
  
  
Sailor Moon de-transformed back to Serena and cried. She knew it was true, but she knew she had to do something. Tuxedo Mask started coughing up blood, his clothes were already saturated with his blood from other cut. Then Sailor Mars came up with an idea.  
  
  
Sailor Mars: We could go back to his apartment and fix him up, just have to get supplies.  
  
  
They all went to his apartment in agreement. Mina was still too stunned to say anything, Serena felt incredably guilty for being responsible for such a thing to happen to him. Finally, breaking the silence, Lita spoke up.   
  
  
Lita: I know you two are pretty shooken up by this, but he would have done this if he didn't truly feel that he had to preserve your safety, Serena. Mina, I know that this a bit close to home for you, but think about the bigger picture here, Serena finished off the problem here. He's going to be fine soon, you two!   
  
  
They all stayed in the apartment the entire night. Possibly because they were concern about Tuxedo Mask, or maybe it was to assure each other that everything would be fine when they were together. Either way, they stayed. Mina stayed on the couch, she was trying to block out the images of what had happened. Serena was just at his bedside, mumbling incoherently and constantly repeating it.  
  
  
Serena: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Darien.  
  
  
  
--IceBlade - okay, I know it's late, but between writers block and other stuff, it's been hard to come up with a creative way of putting all this down, besides, I probably got most of you making voodoo dolls of me trying to kill me since no one knew who Tuxedo Mask was. Personally, I was split between having him be Darien and Andrew, so I flipped a quarter, so there ya go. Fate is fate! hehe..or just lucky =P But I thought of a really good idea for a new story, so I'm going to get started in that, and it has nothing to do with Super Powers or "unrealistic" things like that, so yay! ....moving right along... 


	13. Russian Dolls And Roses

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this....you know the usual routine, you don't own anything yet you don't want to be sued either...anyhow..start reading ;)  
  
Note: Songs next to the Chapter Title is just music that....inspired me..or else I just thought it sounded good to blend with the chapter so everyone knows.  
  
AN: I am truly sorry for having this come out so late. In the beginning it was just a little writers block, probably because of thanks giving stress, but then when classes started up again, teachers thought it'd be cool to overload the students with work, so I had to do reports/labs/and all that other junk, sorry to make everyone wait so long just the same.  
  
  
Chapter 13 - Russian Dolls And Roses  
(Jefferson Starship - Nothing's Going To Stop Us Now)  
  
  
Serena never left Darien's bedside. She had stopped her constant crying, but didn't move, almost as if she was trying to wake up from a droom she was having. Everyone tried to get Serena to eat, but she lost her appetite. Andrew checked up on Darien too once in a while. Mina told him about their identities and of Darien's. He seemed stunned at first, but relieved. Mina was just thankful that he didn't get defensive, plus she wanted him to know in hopes that he doesn't end up like Darien, and try saving her when she could defend herself.  
  
It was two days now. Serena was holding Darien's hand tentitively. Then Darien stirred slightly. Serena gasped.  
  
  
Serena softly: D-Darien?  
  
Darien: Uhh...S-Serena? What happened? Where am I?  
  
Serena hugging Darien now: We're in your apartment. *Playfulling hitting Darien* Why did you push me away, don't you like me?  
  
Darien: No, Serena, I don't like you. That's why I pushed you away. *Serena gasped at the sound of this, but Darien quickly continued* I love you, and I am fully prepared to die to protect you from any harm.  
  
Serena: Aww, don't say that! I don't want to live if you weren't with me!  
  
Darien: I'll fight with all my heart to remian by your side, my princess.  
  
Serena: I love you, my prince.  
  
Darien: And I love you, my princess.  
  
  
Serena leaned over to kiss Darien. Outside, Lita thought she heard voices and came in, which made Serena dart back into her chair with a deep blush. Serena silently cursed at Lita for breaking her moment with Darien. Lita looked down, blushing, and tried to get out when Amy and Raye came in, along with Mina and Andrew arm in arm. Serena, giving up being left alone with Darien, got up. Everyone was relieved that Darien had awoken, and then, Raye's bombardment of questions began, which began calmly.  
  
  
Raye: Why didn't you tell us that you were Tuxedo Mask?  
  
Darien: Why didn't you tell me you were Sailor Scouts?  
  
Raye: Why didn't you tell Serena since you knew her identity already?  
  
Darien: Why worry her?  
  
Raye beginning to become angered by her questions being answered by questions: If you don't stop that, I'm going to pound you!  
  
Darien, quite cooly: Would you do that to a wounded man, especially when his girlfriend is in the same room?  
  
  
Raye threw her arms up and was ready to jump on him when Lita grabbed her and pulled her aside. Then Darien's focus was upon Andrew.   
  
  
Darien: Andrew, you get that thing I asked you to get me a few days ago?  
  
Andrew: Yup. Here you go. *He went to his apartment to get a box and brought it back.*  
  
Darien to Serena: Can you come here, Cupcake, and open this for me please.  
  
Serena: If you call me that, I-I.....I get to call you, Muffin!   
  
Darien just rolled his eyes as he motioned towards the package. She giggled and went to open the package. It revealed a box full of roses, buried in it was a bunny with a crescent moon, while holding another box. When she opened the new box, it displayed a crescent moon pendant with a red rose pendant on a necklace, which was laced around another box. She paused to comment on the package being like a Russian Doll (AN: You know, those things that has smaller dolls within each one) but went to open the third box. When she opened it, it didn't reveal anymore boxes, but it had the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Within the box was a ring, a ring with a crescent moon with four small diamonds within the edge, and four on the outside edge.   
  
Serena: Muffin, I-I-It's beautiful...  
  
Darien: Well?  
  
Serena: I-I-I can't accept this....I mean, I'm only your girlfriend!  
  
Darien sweatdrops: I was kind of hoping that this would bring it to the next level...  
  
Serena realized what he meant, but blinked innocently anyway to play him along: Huh?  
  
Darien: Will you marry me, Serena?  
  
Serena smiled and laughed at his expression and forcing him to say it, and hugged and kissed him: Of course, Muffin!  
  
  
Darien just sighed as everyone left to leave the two a moment alone.  
  
  
--IceBlade - That's it. It's basically finished, unless there's a high calling for an epilogue, _lindy*girl_. Actually, I do plan on having an epilogue, it'll be out soon I hope. In the mean time, get cozy with my new story, A Heart Within A Pizza. It involves Darien and Serena too! ....I'm still working on a better title for the story, but for the time being, that's the name of it, I'm open for suggestions by the way. It'll be out shortly. 


End file.
